


Consequências...

by kalinebogard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>02 - Draco vira a casaca, é acolhido pela Ordem da Fênix e levado para Grimmauld Place, onde Harry está. (Clichê Semi-Supremo)</p><p>HPxDM</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Consequências...

**Author's Note:**

> Feita para o Projeto "Again" do Fórum 6V.

Conseqüências  
Kaline Bogard

 

O campo de batalha era o caos. E nem de longe seria a última batalha. Estavam apenas enfrentando alguns dos mais terríveis Comensais da Morte. Mas Voldemort não estava ali.

Maldições e azarações cruzavam de um lado para o outro. Inclusive as Imperdoáveis.

Em algum lugar Lupin gritou para terem cuidado. Uma voz, terrivelmente parecida com a de Fred Weasley, berrou de dor.

Harry mal podia parar para socorrer os amigos. Tinha que se defender. Procurou por Ron e Hermione. Não os viu.

Foi no meio daquela batalha que reconheceu uma cabeça loira, apesar dos fios loiros estarem um tanto sujos, era terrivelmente inconfundível. Draco Malfoy.

Pelos breves segundos em que observou o ex-rival de colégio, Potter compreendeu: ele lançava feitiços de forma desordenada contra os Comensais. E parecia fugir desesperadamente de alguém.

A cena fez o Gryffindor perder o foco. Praticamente esqueceu de tudo mais ao ver o garoto que procurava de forma insana desde o trágico final do sexto ano. Então fez o que sabia fazer de melhor: ágil de forma impulsiva, correndo em direção ao loiro.

Por breves segundos os olhos de ambos se cruzaram. As chamas esmeraldas capturaram o brilho gélido das íris mercúrio. Houve tanta coisa naquele segundo. Eras pareceram se passar antes que o contato fosse quebrado.

Draco fechou os olhos. A varinha escapou-lhe da mão e foi ao chão, caindo quase ao mesmo tempo em que o corpo magro, atingido em cheio pela Crucciatus.

Os lábios de Harry se entreabriram. O coração saltou, sem poder acreditar que alguém tivera coragem de usar a Imperdoável em um garoto que parecia tão frágil. Em Draco Malfoy.

Apertou a própria varinha entre os dedos. Sabia bem como era aquela dor, compreendia o que o loiro sentia, contorcendo-se no chão de pedras. Virou-se para a direita e viu Rodolfus que ainda infligia a tortura contra Malfoy. Os lábios estendidos num sorriso de satisfação, de prazer quase carnal.

Sem hesitar um segundo sequer Potter gritou de raiva e apontou a varinha para o Comensal da Morte. Quando o brilho esverdeado saiu da ponta do bastão ele não se arrependeu.

oOo

Draco acordou sobressaltado. Os olhos grises se arregalaram enquanto o garoto tentava sentar-se. Gemeu quando mãos fortes e preocupadas o obrigaram a deitar-se novamente.

– Está tudo bem, Draco. Calma. – a voz de Harry soou macia, tentando fazer o outro relaxar.

O loiro evitou olhar de volta. Diante do silêncio o Gryffindor continuou:

– Eu te trouxe pra base da Ordem da Fênix. – evitou dizer como a presença do jovem Malfoy causara discordância entre os outros bruxos – Está seguro aqui.

Calou-se. O silêncio estendeu-se por um tempo prolongado. O Garoto Que Viveu observou a face magra, quase encovada. As mãos, também magras, descansavam sobre as cobertas quentes. Mesmo que os olhos não fitassem o moreno, permanecendo perdidos num ponto da parede, Harry podia ver o brilho da experiência nas íris mercúrio. Teve medo de sequer imaginar o que Draco tinha passado nas mãos dos inimigos.

Sem que pudesse controlar, revelou:

– Eu procurei por você esse tempo todo. Sinto muito não ter chegado antes.

– Não tive escolha... – Draco revelou baixo. A voz rouca como se não falasse a tempos. – Não tinha pra onde ir...

– Sinto muito. – Harry repetiu sem saber o que falar.

– Sente...? – o loiro soou indiferente, como se ter qualquer sentimento, mesmo raiva e rancor, fosse esforço demais. E Potter entendeu que algo no loiro estava quebrado, talvez para sempre – Você escolheu a Weasley no fim, não foi...?

A pergunta não chegava nem a ser uma acusação. Era mais como uma constatação dolorosa de uma rejeição no passado. Um fato, nada mais.

– Fiz a escolha errada e me arrependi. Muito. Mas ainda há tempo...

Draco virou-se na cama e deu as costas para o moreno.

– Tempo, Potter? Não faz muita diferença.

Harry engoliu em seco. Mal percebeu as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto. Doía, mas Harry chegou a compreender: mesmo que ainda houvesse tempo, lá no fundo ele sabia que por algum motivo era tarde demais.

Draco estava a salvo ali na base da Ordem da Fênix. Mas, ainda assim, inalcançável aos sentimentos de Harry Potter.

continua...


	2. ...são para...

Kaline Bogard

– Tem certeza disso, Harry?

Potter olhou para Lupin. O ex-professor estava realmente preocupado. Preocupado com o que poderia descobrir.

– Tenho, professor. – o Garoto Que Viveu assentiu – Devo isso pra mim e pra ele.

– Mas Harry... o que espera encontrar? E o que acha que isso mudará?

O garoto levantou-se da cadeira e andou ao redor da sala. Estavam apenas ele e Remus no cômodo. E, além deles, havia apenas mais uma pessoa em Grimmauld Place naquele momento. A pessoa sobre quem falavam.

– Isso pode me ajudar a entender. E ajudar a ele, Remus. – o moreno suspirou – Desde que resgatamos Malfoy ele está fora de acesso. Eu... não consigo alcançá-lo.

– Tudo acontece por um motivo, e...

– Eu sei. – Potter cortou a tentativa de consolo de Lupin – E o motivo nesse caso sou eu. Eu dei as costas pra Draco no sexto ano. Eu escolhi Ginny. Escolhi dar as costas pra ele... eu o amava tanto, mas achei que escolher ela seria o mais correto.

– Suas intenções eram boas. – Remus sussurrou.

– Mas quando fiz isso abandonei Draco. Tudo o que ele passou é minha culpa. Todas as escolhas tem conseqüências, Remus. Conseqüências são para...

A voz enfraqueceu até desaparecer. Os olhos verdes vaguearam pela sala até pousar na Penseira. Sabia que faria algo invasivo, algo que nunca faria em outra situação.

A consciência estava pesada por aproveitar-se do sono pesado de Draco Malfoy para roubar-lhe as memórias preciosas. O garoto andava deprimido e apático, sua condição piorara: agora havia a pressão baixa e os enjôos.

Para ajudá-lo esperava ter conseguido memórias suficientes para entender o que acontecera durante o cativeiro.

Também sentia medo do que descobriria. Medo de não estar preparado ou não ser forte o bastante para amparar quem amava.

– Harry...

O chamado do mais velho despertou o Garoto Que Viveu. O jovem Gryffindor balançou a cabeça de leve e a resolução voltou para o rosto anguloso:

– Vamos, professor. Vamos fazer isso de uma vez.

Enquanto caminhava de volta para a cadeira já foi tirando a varinha do bolso da capa. Então apontou para a Penseira deixando as lembranças de Malfoy deslizarem suavemente para ela.

Respirou fundo uma última vez antes de mergulhar na magia e assistir as memórias de Draco como se assistisse a um filme. Um filme confuso, doloroso e inacreditável.

Então Harry viu, e foi como se sentisse também tão reais e vividas eram as cenas. Viu Malfoy pagar o preço por ter fracassado em sua missão, por não ser capaz de tirar a vida de Dumbledore.

Viu a família do garoto ser envolvida na diversão sádica. Voldemort achava que os três Malfoys deviam sofrer as conseqüências.

As cenas eram incontínuas, sem fluxo de tempo certo.

Mas o pior ainda estava por vir. E era tão repugnante, inimaginável que deu náuseas em Harry. A imagem azulada e mágica mostrou o que parecia o salão do esconderijo do Dark Lord. Um círculo de comensais aguarda com ansiedade, risada e deboche. Narcissa chorava e implorava num canto, sendo mantida no lugar pela própria irmã. No centro Draco tremia, assustado por ser alvo de toda a atenção. Todos silenciaram quando Voldemort sacou a varinha e apontou para o jovem Slytherin. Imperium. A Imperdoável atingiu-o sem que tivesse o menor esboço de reação. E as intenções do bruxo das trevas ficaram terrivelmente claras quando Draco começou a desabotoar a capa, deixando-a cair no chão.

Lucius Malfoy atravessou a barreira que fechava o circulo. Os olhos brilhavam demais, era óbvio que agia por livre vontade e não sob controle da Imperdoável.

Harry sufocou. O que veio a seguir foi horrível o bastante para fazê-lo terminar aquela sondagem. Ele levantou-se da mesa arrastando a cadeira e fazendo-a cair ao chão. Sem equilíbrio, precisou que Lupin, num movimento rápido, o ajudasse.

– Harry! Você está bem?!

– Ele não estava... sob Imperium. Não estava... não estava... não estava...

A dor e horror que transtornaram a expressão de Harry quase fizeram o lobisomem praguejar. Não sabia o que seu ex-aluno tinha assistido, mas era algo terrivelmente ruim.

– Quem, Harry? Do que está falando? – balançou o garoto de leve.

Potter ofegou. Um novo insight roubou-lhe as forças e teria ido ao chão se não fosse o apoio do bruxo adulto. Tudo fez sentido, principalmente a condição de Draco nos últimos dias.

– Grande Merlin. Lucius Malfoy, aquele desgraçado, – Harry segurou na frente da capa de Remus com força, com desespero – é o pai do próprio neto.

Lupin não acreditou. Não quis acreditar que pudesse acontecer algo dessa grandeza tão próximo de si, com um de seus ex-alunos, uma criança que a pouco tempo estivera sob seus cuidados.

E Harry chorou.

Depois do que descobrira começara a compreender. Draco Malfoy estava muito, muito longe.

E talvez nunca mais o alcançasse.

Mas Harry Potter não desistiria. Agora não havia apenas Draco para proteger...

continua...

**Author's Note:**

> Feito para o projeto Again do 6V. Cheguei tarde: todos os temas amorzinho foram escolhidos. Sorte que vale repetir! Vou ver se consigo plotar mais uma até dia 18/06. Torçam por mim!E de quebra ganho uns pontinhos pra Ravenclaw! Como aula de DCAT.AHA-UHU O quarto ano é nosso! AHA-UHU!! O quarto ano é nosso!!


End file.
